


The Next Adventure

by creativeone298



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativeone298/pseuds/creativeone298
Summary: Captain Rex dies in the least expected way possible: peacefully in his sleep.





	

Of all the ways he thought he’d die, Rex did not expect to go out like this. He lay in his bed, his heart stopped beating with little fanfare, of its own volition, and he barely felt it happen.

He woke up somewhere different than when he fell asleep. The air was purer, if it could be called air, and when he opened his eyes, all he saw as a soft white glow which rang of Kamino. He felt a tap on the shoulder and saw Cody sit down in front of him.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get here already.”

Rex’s eyes welled up and he smiled softly.

“Cody?” 

Cody nodded and leaned in to hug Rex, touching his forehead to Rex’s.

“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry about that business arguing against the chips in our heads and joining up with the Empire. I guess that Protocol Sixty-Six really proved me wrong on that count, eh Rex?”

Rex sniffled and leaned back briefly to punch Cody in the arm.

“You were always better off when you listened to me, vod.”

Rex knew that Cody was rolling his eyes.

“You always liked reminding me of that.”

Cody gently let Rex go, got up and extended an arm to help him up. 

Rex got ready to get up slowly and Cody laughed at him. 

“Don’t worry, your joints aren’t creaky and old here, you can move like when you were twenty-two. Or eleven, whatever you want to call it.”

Rex sighed in relief, and grasped Cody’s hand to let Cody pull him up.

“Come on, there are others left waiting to see you.”

The questions tumbled out of Rex’s mouth before he could stop them. “What do you mean, ‘others left?’ What is this place? I think I’m dead, because I’m talking to you, what happens now, do we just spend forever like this--” 

Cody shushed him and patted his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Calm down, Rex. I’ll let the others help explain.”

Seemingly out of nowhere, two other clones materialized, and Rex couldn’t help but smile at the fact that of course it was these two.

“Hardcase, Jesse, glad to see you’re here. Where are Fives and Echo, don’t those two assholes care about me too?”

“They did, but they couldn’t wait around forever,” Hardcase said. 

Jesse punched him.

“What our oh-so-eloquent diplomat meant is that, from what we can figure out, this is some sort of limbo. If you bonded with a brother in life, you wait here for him, so he can pass on more easily,” Jesse said.

“Sort of like a welcoming party, you know?” Hardcase continued.

“So, what happens to brothers when they get reunited?” Rex asked.

Cody shrugged, “I think we pass on, into the Force or something, like the Jedi always said. I guess the Force decided that we finally needed a break and gave us friends to pass on with.”

“From what we can tell, Cody’s your bonded brother, but since Kix got frozen in carbonite and we don’t think he’s getting unfrozen anytime soon, we’ve been watching you too.” Jesse said.

“It’s kinda lonely, Captain,” Hardcase said, a bit more quietly this time, “Cody and us, we’ve watched a lot of brothers become the Force, if that’s what we’re calling it.”

“Yeah, usually the bonded brothers get what feel like a few minutes together before they disappear,” Cody said, looking at Rex with misty eyes. “I have to say, I can hardly wait. I’ve had to deal with only these two for the last couple years now.”

“If we decide we’re ready, can we go?” Rex asked, suddenly feeling very small.

“Yeah, whenever you’re ready, Rex,” Cody said, shrugging.

“Give me a minute then.”

Rex walked up to Jesse and gave him a hug, realizing he was starting to cry.

“Hey, don’t get soft on us now, Captain,” Jesse shakily joked.

Rex held Jesse for a while before breaking away and smiling at him, turning to Hardcase afterward. Rex braced himself as Hardcase launched himself into the hug.

“It’s good you didn’t have to wait around for anyone; a leader like you would’ve gotten bored,” Hardcase laughed through his tears. After a while, Rex wrenched himself away from Hardcase and walked up to Cody.

“Ready, Rex?” Cody asked.

“You know me, Cody, I’m always ready for the next adventure.” 

Rex hugged Cody tightly once again, and they rested their heads onto each other’s shoulders. He felt himself and Cody meld into one, he felt an energy thrumming through him, and then he felt everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't my best work, but I've been swamped with academic essays, so something short like this was a breather for me. Despite this, I hope you all enjoy it; this AU hits me with feelings on occasion.


End file.
